


Mini Story - He looks up grinning like a devil

by Reddcatt



Series: Mini Stories from the Dark Lord's Poison [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddcatt/pseuds/Reddcatt
Summary: Facebook page The Dark Lord's Poison posts a new prompt every week. This stories prompt is "He looks up grinning like a devil"





	Mini Story - He looks up grinning like a devil

It was Hermione’s turn and her first time to watch the prisoner. She was nervous, which made no sense because she created a potion to mute his magical powers but he gave her the creeps. She paced outside the door to the room he was kept. This was the only exit, so if he managed to escape he would go through here. “Ok, just relax. He is behind glass, he can’t touch you” she whispered to herself. 

Hermione opened the door, looks over at the prisoner but he doesn’t move. She calms down until all of a sudden she can’t breathe, it feels like something invisible is wrapped around her lungs. She turns to Voldemort and he looks up grinning like a devil.


End file.
